


Regrets

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, complex lesbians with complex struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Chisato's past and future, both stolen by the industry.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato/Uehara Himari, Shirasagi Chisato/Uehara Himari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> in a conversation with some friends himachisa came up and i had to leave the chat for twenty minutes to write this. it's very short but i hope you managed to enjoy it regardless,,

Kaoru and Himari — Chisato’s past and future, both stolen by the industry. She couldn’t have her childhood, because the world had been hard on her, and success took her childhood sweetheart. 

Sweet, timid Kaoru. When she looked at her now, she barely recognised the girl she once loved. There was only a ghost of her in the flamboyant gestures and androgynous clothing. 

Then, Chisato saw Himari. Just as sweet, not as timid, but genuine. True to herself, regardless of what happened. But her world was still small, and her views on the industry were like a bird’s of the sky when it was yet to learn how to fly. It was innocent and, although strong, that sweet girl wouldn’t survive the fall. 

As her fellow bassist looked up to Kaoru, red cheeks and a smile on her lips, Chisato could see time taking her away, because it had done it before. When Himari looked at Kaoru, she didn’t see what Chisato saw. She just saw a cool girl and wanted to be like her, but was it worth going through all that pain?

Seeing Himari cry her colourful personality out until there was nothing left, until she was black and white, wasn’t an option, but what else could she do but stand by?

So sadly, Chisato grabbed Himari’s hand. If standing by her side was what she could do, then so was it. After all, not staying by Kaoru’s side years before was enough regret for a lifetime.


End file.
